


Changing History

by JessicaHale123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaHale123/pseuds/JessicaHale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla Hemlock is the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hemlock, a long standing rival of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. However, Drusilla is also a powerful seer, and she never liked child abusers. One decision changes history forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing History

The original Hemlock Manor was built by Octavian Hemlock, the first of the Hemlock line to have magic.

Octavian originated in Egypt, he was the youngest son of King Tut, but when he exhibited magic, he was sentenced to die by his own father. Octavian was only nine years old when he used hemlock root to poison his guards and escape the country the night before his execution. He travelled for months on end until he landed in what would one day be England. Along his travellers, he met others like him, six people in particular, all from different backgrounds, they all settled into the new land they had found, using their collective magic, they copied a large chunk of the land, rising it above the clouds and shieling it from view and then they split the land into seven parts. Only members of those bloodlines could get to The Land of Ra, as Octavian named it, and when others came to their land and took it for their own, instead of raging a long and bloody war over the land, the seven families made an alliance, naming themselves the Original Seven, and integrated themselves into the developing society below them, they each became more powerful and together they were an alliance no one wished to cross.

The Original Seven are the most important names a pureblood witch or wizard, heir or not, knew from the very start. Hemlock, Black, Malfoy, Prevell, Slytherin, Pendragon and Emrys. For centuries, the Original Seven were the most powerful families in centuries, but then the inbreeding got to their heads. Due to difference of opinions in the twelfth century, Slytherin, Black, Malfoy and Pendragon split off from Hemlock, Prevell and Emrys.

The Original Seven continued to be taught to purebloods, but now it wasn’t so much fear for their heirs offending the powerful families, it was to teach their heirs to be careful who they marry because inbreeding caused the destruction of the most powerful alliance in magical history.

I am Drusilla Hemlock, the heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hemlock. Because of the interesting mixture of blood in pureblood lines, occasionally a power will show up in supposedly pure families, I’m an example of this. I’m a seer, but not just any seer, I’m one of the 1/8 seers that remember their visions, even if some of the visions I wish I could forget. Because of my rare ability, I was treated with respect among my peers from an early age.

Each of the Original Seven had set a place for themselves in society, even as they passed on, but no more than Salazar Slytherin, who had worked with three others to set up a school for witches and wizards who didn’t wish to be persecuted by the muggles, who had become a problem in that time period, and the school had a reputation for being the best in all of England. And it was, before dark magic began to be forbidden by the Light Ministry of Magic.

All of the Original Seven’s children went to Hogwarts, it was tradition and no matter what madness Salazar Slytherin might or might not have slipped into in his later days, he was a genius and the other three had been good families.

Not only were the Hemlock’s known for being remarkably powerful politically, they were known for producing some of the best duellers. Even without the weight of the Original Seven behind me, when I went to Hogwarts, I was guaranteed a seat of power no matter what house I landed in. Of course being the first hemlock in centuries to be in Slytherin house was quite the scandal, but when I immediately set a place for myself in the house, no one questioned my leadership, knowing I could crush them easily if I so wished.

However, being in Slytherin had its challenges, I thought bitterly to myself as I starred coolly at the senile headmaster who was subtly telling the school that Sytherin’s were evil and they should avoid our poisonous influence.

“Hemlock’s angry” Patricia Knight muttered, but people heard and all eyes in the house turned to me expectantly, triggering the others to quiet as they looked at me as well.

It was a well-known fact I was powerful in my house, but no one outside Sytherin understood how powerful I was.

“Adjourn to the dorms, I will handle this insult” I said clearly, standing up fluidly and all the pureblood’s winced in sympathy.

“Ms. Hemlock, desert hasn’t begun” the headmaster said and I gave him a steely gaze. He hid it well, but I knew I made him feel uncomfortable.

“Sacrifices must be made. Excuse me, headmaster, I have business to attend to” I said and left the hall, only then did the house stand as one and leave the hall.

“Ah shit. This isn’t good” Sirius Black sighed and I smirked slightly.

At least the Forsaken had trained their spawn to fear my family’s power. Being only First Year, I wasn’t that intimidating without my families reputation and the lions would be too stupid to stay away unless one of their own told them to. Sirius Black was a fifth year; he would be able to warn the Youngers off from me, the older students would know better than to come for me.

“What are you going to do?” Patricia asked me casually as we walked towards the common room.

“I’m going to let him squirm for a day or two, and then I’ll gut him and string him up to dry. No one attacks a Hemlock and gets away with it” I said lowly.

***

The year passed easily, the work was beyond easy and I had to stop myself from hexing McGonagall and telling her to give me something challenging. The most stressful life about school was the politics, the Slytherin spawn was raging war on the world, even recruiting inside my house and there was nothing my parents could do about him until he made a move against me, it was Rule 4 of the Seven Laws of the Original Seven. One must not attack a fellow house unless directly attacked. And everyone knew he wouldn’t do, even he wasn’t that stupid, and it was only that fact that I kept my seat of power. No one was willing to challenge me after I nearly got Albus Dumbledore fired for an insult a few months ago.

Now it was summer break and I was in the manor, looking out over the clouds to the land bellow. Black, Pendragon, Slytherin and Malfoy could no longer access the Land of Ra, their blood was too polluted without our permission to enter. Out of courtesy, we continued to keep their manors in condition, but their wards had all but been destroyed, most of them having to remove or risk an accident. However, Prevell had died out a few centuries ago and Emrys had all but immigrated to Australia, so Hemlock was the only inhabitant of the Land of Ra.

“Drusilla!” my mother called for me and I turned to her with a smile, feeling affection rise for my beautiful mother.

“Mother, shouldn’t you be resting?’ I asked worriedly, stepping forwards and gently taking her frail hand in mine and she smiled at me gently.

“I’m fine, Drusilla. It’s just a cough” she said affectionately and I wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to lead her back to the manor when suddenly energy rose up inside me, sending my hair back, making my eyes go white and I collapsed against my mother, taking us both down, but my mother was panicking, yelling for my father as I began to shake and convulse.

“Drusilla!” I heard my father called and then everything went black.

Suddenly I was stood in the middle of a dreary looking living room, in front of me was the Black family crest, but this didn’t look like a manor, so it must be a side branch of the family, which part I didn’t know.

“Sirius Black! You get back here!” a voice shrieked and I looked up, eyes wide as the door opened. If they found me here, they had every right to persecute me; I was trespassing on a rival family-

My worries evaporated when Sirius Black walked into the room, not seeing me, but then he walked through me, picking up his coat and he had a bag in his hands, a woman behind him, and every picture of a Forsaken.

“I don’t want to be a part of your insane cause! I won’t fight for your Lord! Go to hell, mother!” he screamed and I had never seen the cute older boy look so angry and disgusted as he stormed past her, wand up and then he ran from the house.

I took a look at a letter on the counter, reading the address, 12 Grimmlaud Place, London, England.

I met Walburga Black’s eyes, magic flaring between us, I knew she sensed it and suddenly she could see a hologram of me as I stood in front of the Black Crest that was in the center of the family tree. On Sirius Black’s name, his name became outlined in silver as he was accepted back into the Original Seven.

“No! He’s a Blood Traitor! I won’t allow it!” she shrieked, waving her wand and blasting his name off the family tree, but I just observed her calmly.

“With Sirius’s assentation to power, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will be welcomed back into the fold, this is destiny. So mote it be” I stated, seeing my reflection in the mirror behind her as my blue eyes were the pure silver of a Seer.

“Not as long as I live” she snarled and I studied her.

“You will die early, that is your fate, to die alone and bitter inside this house. This is your punishment for the pain you have inflicted upon your Heir, Her Lady rejects you, you will never know peace” I stated clearly, making her screak as black lines crawled under her skin, then she collapsed to the floor, and I dissolved into a shower of silver lights.

When I opened my eyes again, I was cradled in the arms on my mother, my father hovering over us and I let out a sharp breath, coughing repeatedly and my mother soothed me, crying softly as he pushed my hair back.

“What was that?” she asked my father and I met his eyes, understanding what had happened and I didn’t even have to look in the mirror to know there were now flecks of silver in my bright blue eyes.

“Father, I remember. I remember the vision” I whispered and they both stilled as they began to process this information. Only 1/8 Seer’s could remember their visions, and considering how rare Seer’s are, that’s not a very large amount of people.

“What did you see? Was it clear? Who did you see?” my father beamed and I laughed as they pulled me up off the ground and into a hug.

“Oh, Rupert, enough of that, this is wonderful. We must host a ball in celebration” my mother beamed and I laughed at her excitement, joy making my whole body tingle.

“Of course, my love” he said and gently kissed my mother’s cheek, love in his eyes and I rolled my eyes at their mushiness, but also I hoped one day someone would love me like my father loves my mother.

“Drusilla, it’s your party. What do you want to do?” my mother asked and I bit my lip as I considered my options.

“Things are getting dangerous, I say we do the party late in August, so that I can learn to control my powers first and learn about my lineage” I said and my father looked at me in pride, making my heart swell.

“That’s very mature of you. Now, tell us what you saw” he said seriously and I looked at them.

“The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is about to be redeemed” I said and they gasped in shock.

“Sirius Orion Black, I heard he was against the teachings of his family” my father mused.

“Father, what time is it?” I asked urgently and he looked at his watch.

“Just after noon” he said and I pulled don his hand.

“We must intercept the headmaster, he will want to gain control of the Black Heir, and he’ll turn him into his little Light puppet” I said urgently and my father nodded seriously.

“Minnie! Prepare my business portfolio; we’re taking on a Ward. I will get my cloak, Drusilla, get yours as well” he demanded and I hurried up the garden paths to the manor, a huge stone and oak mansion that glowed in the sunlight, the beautiful plants carefully contained, but still looking wild like they should, and I hurried up the cobblestone steps, making my way up the staircases to my bedroom in one of the top floors in the Heir wing.

I grabbed my cloak from Blue, my personal elf, and I threw her a grateful smile, handing her a sickle, and then I was off.

Because of how most House Elves were treated, my mother constantly had a rotation of House Elves who had been abandoned by their masters, Blue had been one of those such elves, she had been beaten repeatedly by her masters, but we had a connection, she was completely loyal to me and I adored her. So since I couldn’t give her clothes lest she go into a sobbing fit, I often gave her tips for doing things for me and instructed her to buy herself something nice.

“Let’s go, he should be about to leave now” I told my father when I reached him and he took my arm, side aperating me to the address that I had given him.

We arrived on the sidewalk and I looked up as Sirius Black stumbled out of his parents’ home, looking panicked and desperate. I could feel the compulsion around him, urging him to go in the opposite direction of us.

“Mr. Black” my father called and with a flick of his wand, cancelled the compulsion and Sirius turned to face us, looking confused and vulnerable.

“Who are you?” he demanded and I stepped out from behind my father, approaching him and he blinked at me in recognition.

“I’m Drusilla Hemlock, you must be Sirius Black” I said, holding out a hand and he took it, raising my hand to his lips by tradition and I smiled in approval.

“What do you want? My mother hated you, which is the only reason I’m not walking away” he said guardedly and I studied him.

“What do you know of The Original Seven?” I asked and he snorted.

“My mother religiously told me the Black’s were a part of the alliance until they were betrayed” he said and it was my time to snort, which made my father smirk slightly and I blushed, knowing if my mother were here she’d give me a lecture on lady like behaviour.

“The Black’s been a part of The Original Seven, until they decided muggles and anyone connected to muggles were below them, going as far as to kill and maim children. The Hemlock’s have never agreed with this kind of behaviour, we cast them out” I said and he nodded in understanding.

“I’m not like that, I like muggles, really, I do” he said defensively and I smiled.

“I would hope so. But I don’t think you’re like you’re like your family, that’s why you’ve been issued an invitation to come back into the fold. If you ever need help, we will be at your disposal. This is my father and Head of Hemlock” I said and Sirius looked at my imposing looking father.

“Nice to meet you” he said and my father held out a hand, which he shook.

“Unfortunately, until your grandfather, father and mother pass, you will not gain Lordship, but when you do, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black will be welcome back into The Original Seven. Until then, I advise you to be careful of whom you trust in these times. My daughter saw your potential, so I will take you under my wing” he said and Sirius contemplated it.

“I’m honoured, but I can’t inconvenience you and my friend James Potter is all but my brother, I’ll be staying with him” Sirius said and my father pulled a piece of parchment from his briefcase.

“Sign this and you will become a Ward of Hemlock, no one would dare touch you, and once you reach seventeen, you will be considered an ally, lordship or not” my father said and Sirius studied his face.

“I’m free to do as I like?” he asked and my father nodded.

“No one will know except us, it simply Plan B if things get sticky” he said and Sirius accepted the quill, signing his name and there was a lash of magic in the air, then my father took my arm and we disaperated away, and Sirius turned, heading towards the cab he had called.


End file.
